


cut sleeve

by edeny1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeny1/pseuds/edeny1
Summary: cut sleeve; the story of emperor ai who cut off his sleeve instead of waking his lover, dong xian.zuko cuts off his sleeve instead of waking aang.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	cut sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT jan 19: got around to using a new link for the artwork


End file.
